Embrace The Past Live In The Future
by Jeyton-Luva
Summary: 10 YEARS LATER, WHERE ARE THEY, DRAMA UNFOLDS ONLY THE BEST IN TREE HILL, MAKE YOU LAUGH, CRY, SCREAM AND PISSED ITS ONE STORY YOU HAVE TO READ AND REVIEW. 4 12 ON Tutorin Centre
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my story and I would love to know what you like and hate bout the story so just add them in the review I would also love some ideas. Thanks Enjoy  
Where would you think the characters of Tree Hill High would be 10 years after…. This story contains: Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Tim and Mouth of course… No Nicki**

**What's happening to them were all different yet the same!  
**Haley's POV:  
This has been the wackiest 10 years of my life, the best bit about it is that even though how stupid I was to Nathan he still took me back and loved me.  
We renewed our wedding vows and are still happily married to this day. God blessed me with a husband and now I am pregnant with my first child. I have to find a way to break it to Nathan, I'm not sure if he even wants kids I hope he does it would be brilliant I want to be a mum bad lets hope he takes it well….

"Nathan" Haley yelled desperately from the bathroom she was looking hard in the mirror and she saw her husband walking in when he did he saw the look in his eyes where he needed her aka practically thought she was hot. She could read him like an open book.  
After relising that he was in a 5 minute gaze he replied "what do you want hon., I am kind of busy on NBA Live" he said trying to act all cool "well our double date with Peyton and Jake is nearly hear and I wanted to know your honest opinion" she said staring into him to see if he was listening. "Yeah sure" he said almost straight away which shocked her a bit. "Ok how do you like my hair cause you know how Peyton's gone all straight bob thing well" she stopped out of breath from rambling.  
She continued after a few grasps of air "so like straight, curly, half curled half straight or just drop dead plane or in a bun" she said exhausted and awaiting an answer. Nathan just looked at her puzzled and put out his hands counting all the decisions to chose from it took him a lot longer than either expected. Haley of course broke the silence "ahh well what" she said half honestly and half sarcastically staring at her troubled husband. "you look hot in all of them" he said hoping to be appreciated for his comment instead she said well kind of screamed "Nathan Daniel Scott, I wanted an answer not a complement" and with that she took the brush put her hair up in a messy bun and walked out of their bathroom into their some what mansion of a house.   
"Look babe" Nathan said cause he hated being yelled at especially by Haley  
"I said that causes aren't you going to the mall with Peyton to pick up your dress and I thought I could decide after I saw you in the hot outfit you'll be wearing tonight.  
He smiled and watched her beam out of happiness "ok, and for a pointer you make a pretty damn good excuse" Haley knew it was a cover up so she got her purse and left him standing shocked and puzzled. Haley was planning on seeing Deb before Peyton as she was spending all evening with Peyton anyway. She got into the car and drove off.

Nathan's POV"  
Wow can you believe how hot my wife is, I swear she can read me like an open book and to tell you the truth she can read books damn fast. She practically knew before that I was covering up for a mistake I made just before, but I still love her for that. I wonder all the time what my first child with Haley is going to be... Kind of hoping it is a girl cause I won't my second to be a boy like girl boy you get probably not... Anyway I can't wait until she comes home in an evening and tells me the words "I am pregnant" laughing at the state he is at... I still remember the first real date me and Haley went on she made me watch 10 things I hate about you I still can't believe I sat down and attempted to watch it I liked it so much I went out and bought it the next day the only person that knows is Dim and Haley cause dim found it and begged to watch it cause he had a total crush on Julia Stiles and Haley's my wife dah… Anyway NBA LIVE is waiting and so is my life…

At Brookes house:

Brooke was watching her favourite movie Bring it on (you can guess why CHEARLEADING) when it got to the bit where they were at the competition Luke came to the front door and practically barged in and sat on the couch. All Brooke could do was laugh and Lucas gave her the death glare and she stopped the movie and her laughter and focused on Luke.  
"What's up" she said nervous of what was going to come out of his mouth. Her and Lucas have been dating since senior year but never got married as they were both to scared to commit so they stayed Girlfriend and Boyfriend but they always wanted to go further.  
He looked at her and said "what do you think about moving from California back to Tree Hill" he said more nervous then Brooke. He then continued when she didn't answer "Well you know how I told you Keith and my mum are getting married, well the want me to move back to Tree Hill as a wedding present and there is some good news about Haley" he said and waited for a response from Brooke all she said was "what about my job' Luke new that it was a big part in her life and he said "your job is willing for you to be the manager of Clothes Over Bros in Tree Hill and California" he said as convincing as possible. He waited before he explained about Haley "and there is one more thing Haley is pregnant and she wants me and you to be the godparents and she hasn't even told Nathan but she said we are the most important people in her life as friends" and he looked at her puzzled as he could see all the emotions in my head. "I dunno Luke let me thin about it" he nodded and walked to the door "Brooke Davis I am the guy for you and I'm going to prove it to you" and walked out...  
Brooke sat in silence part of her wanted to go she missed Tree Hill better pay and she can see her friends again but so soon and one thing she couldn't believe was Haley pregnant and she desperately wanted to be the godmother.

Brookes POV:  
You know I am amazed I love Lucas with all my heart and will always and I can't believe I didn't say yes straight away, he came with me to New York and know he is needed back in Tree Hill. Brooke Penelope Davis is stupider then she thinks. Laughing at her on Insult she continued. You know what when I see him next I'm going to say yes cause it won't change a thing about me I'll still have Luke and my incredibly hot style of outfits and my new Niece or Nephew hopefully Niece I'll be the greatest Aunt on the planet… I can not wait to see Lucas and tell him that I am going...

Haley' phone rang to the tune let me love you she answered it as it read Best Friend Luke   
"Hello" she said happily carefully watching the road  
"Hey sister-in-law and little baby" he laughed and she smiled  
there was an awkward silence till again Haley interrupted "you rang…" she said this time fully sarcastically  
"Ohhh yeah I asked Brooke to move hear and she asked me to give her time I don't think she is going to budge" he said sadly  
"Sorry Luke" Haley stated "Its ok im fine, im going to ask her to marry me" Lucas said kind of rambling it out on the phone  
"You what I thought you don't want to commit" Haley said completely shocked. "I am know after I found out about the baby and how happily married you guys are I want to be like that with Brooke too" he said over the line "good for you well that's the last of the Scotts to get married and Peyton and Jake I don't think will get married any time soon" she said knowing how much Peyton and Jake love each other and they just want to stay like that forever. "ok Luke I got to go and pop the news to Deb first before Nathan it is great that we can talk now… finally…bye Luke" and before he could say hi back the dial tone was beeping in his ear annoyingly.

Lucas POV:  
This is going to be great I am going to propose to my childhood sweat heart and then im going to be an Uncle and the best man and My Uncles and mums wedding. Brooke doesn't know about the proposal and she hasn't said YES to moving hopefully this will change her mind. Anyway I haven't talked to Jake or Nathan much cause I've been too busy with work and Brooke but I call Peyton and Haley a lot and talk to them once a fortnight cause their my girls you know. This is going to be fantastic I know how much Brooke loves shopping and I think shopping for a house is right up her alley and I think I forgot to mention that how stupid am I… LOL anyway his an incoming call from Brooke I wonder why she is calling this late either midnight fun or to cry on my shoulder either way is good for me…

'Hey Brooke" Luke said happily  
"Hey" she said as she expressed with all the cheeriness in her body  
"can you come over tonight to talk" Brooke said Lucas shocked cause Brookes not much of a talker you know she loves the fun and action. "Yeah sure ill be over in 5 minutes ok bye Brooke" he said still shocked "Bye Luke" and they hang up.

This is going to be a long night they both said to themselves out loud and Brooke waited for the arrival of her beloved boyfriend.

**tell me what you think hate it like it also if you don't mind I would like some ideas so fans get what they like out of the story. I'll update ASAP and thanks for reading  all your commits and reviews will be accepted  
Good  or bad . Thanks – Rachel  
**


	2. Sweet Nothings

**Sweet Nothing's  
**  
Brooke stared at the door with what seemed like hours and the door would not move every noise that came from the house scared her so she decided to watch the rest of bring it on until Lucas decides to arrive. It had been well over half an hour and Brooke started to get worried Luke is never late for anything what could be wrong.  
She started going pale when there was a knock on the door. She knew it wasn't Lucas cause Luke would of let himself in with his key that Brooke gave him 2 years back.  
Brooke decided to act all James Bond and go to the door with a fake gun and act all spyish to make the nerves go away. In a husky tone Brooke said to the person on the other side "who is it and what do you want" awaiting an answer from the person at the other end they said "a long time friend of Brooke" and waited for the door to open. She then ran thinking it was Nathan Scott the husband of Best Friend Haley Scott and opened it to her surprise it wasn't him.  
"I have brought donughts for the fair lady" the guy said as Brooke gave him a death glare and replied  
"Thanks but no thanks I thought it was Nathan Scott" trying to rub it in.  
"Oh does Haley know about the threesome cause Nathan doesn't live anywhere near here" he said sarcastically  
"No there is no threesome and according to the news they are happily married so stay away from them and me" she said peed off at him for what he has done to her and her friends.  
"Why don't you try to hook up with Nicki then you can get her pregnant and then you'll be left with the baby also know to get full-custody straight away" once she said that she was about to close the door on his face when his bigfoot stopped him.  
"Wait I didn't came to argue I came to see you and I want to be with you Brooke Davis" he said and Brooke at first thought he meant it but this was the guy that she cheated on with Lucas she couldn't and definitely wouldn't. "Oh that's funny cause I never wanted to be with you, all I was, was a sick groupie, goodbye Chris Keller and don't even think of coming back" she said and then with in a blink of a second after that head lights flashed and Lucas Scott came out of the car and walked straight up to Brooke and passionately kissed. Then Brookes eyes gazed back to where Chris should have been who was now gone and driving away Lucas eyes drifted their thinking what she is staring at nothing was there so they turned around and went inside.

Haley had just arrived at Deb Scott's house luckily Dan didn't live their anymore as he was put in jail for abusive behaviour toward his son, wife and others also for forgery and stealing. When she got to the door she knocked twice and Deb answered it and let her daughter-in-law in. "Haley it is so nice to see you" Deb said as she gave her a hug "You to Miss. Scott oh I'm not sure what to call you anymore" she said with a half smile. "Miss Scott is fine I can not be bothered changing my last name because people will still relies me as Deb Scott married to a criminal," she said laughing.   
She led Haley into the kitchen and started to make them a coffee and some biscuits, as that was Deb's tradition.  
"So Haley how is married life because wow 10years and your still in love like you were when you were children" Deb smiled jealousy across her face as Dan and Deb were probably only in love for 3 years before they faked love. "Ahh things are great and know I am pregnant with my first child" the last bit she kind of blurted out a bit she wanted to wait for the right time well there wasn't going to be a right time but at least some one new other then Brooke and Luke. "Say what" Deb said trying to process everything they were 26 years old so they were old enough and mature enough but the shock of pregnancy shocked her the most. "Nathan doesn't know yet Deb I was gonna tell him tonight after dinner with Peyton and Jake but I thought I would tell you first because your going to have your first grandchild" she said cheerfully. Deb loved the idea but she thought now I'm old soon I'll be getting wrinkles and wearing old disgusting clothes and she went a bit pale. Haley looked at her shocked cause the expression didn't look good and Deb yelled out " I am going to be OLD I'm gonna look like the grim ripper" Haley laughed and when she could finally get the words out to speak "Deb your only in your early 40s i wouldn't say your old" Haley said laughing again this time Deb joining in. "I also came here to ask if i haven't told Nathan by tomorrow would you like to come to the doctors with me?" she asked knowing that Nathan would know by tomorrow but will be too busy working basketball. As Haley finished Deb had a tear in her eye and she said "i would love to i'll keep my fingerscrossed for a girl, we need more girl scotts around" and when Deb said that Haley high fived her and they continued on with their conversation.

Brooke and Lucas walked inside hand in hand and went to the couch were she sat down. "Lucas i need to tell you something" Brooke said and she knew she had to tell him that Chris was back. "Luke Chris Keller is back and he wants to date me...and i said no of course cause i love you.." he laughed and she pulled out the box of donughts she took from Chris "Ohh he also gave us some donughts, curtisy of Chris Keller" Brooke laughed at her own   
joke,Lucas knew he had to propose to her so he jumped of the seat and ran to the car.Brooke yelled after him "hey, were are you going?" "i'll be back" Lucas promised when he got to the car he pulled out a diamond ring it had a large pink stone in it and it had engraved on the outside Brucas Forever, it was very similar to haley except Haley had red as she loved Nathan's red polo shirts... and it said Naley Forever..(lol). He grabbed it and jogged in to the house and in his head he said it is know our never. Brooke came from the kitchen into the lounge room with a box of double chocolate and icecream gelati and dropped it. All around her living room floor was red rose petals and pink and yellow roses in vases it also had a dressed up Lucas in a tux that they wore to there 2006 formal and he was down on one knee. Brooke gasped and struggled to get the words out "Luke..." before she could finish Luke butts in and say "i'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and i want to show you who i can be and what we can be together" he got the ring out of his pocket and said "Brooke will you marry me will you be my bride and the mother of my children" Luke said awaiting for an answer. Brooke eyes were tearing up in a good way she wanted Lucas bad " yeah she mumbled at first but then she screamed yes i will take your hand in marriage and be the mother of our hott children" she laughed at the hott statement Lucas got up and Brooke ran into his arms and took the ring it was beautiful know her and Haley have practically nearly the same rings. Lucas just looked at how happy she was and he went into one of those dazes and Brooke couldn't help herself she shoved her tongue down his throat Lucas awoke and accepted the passion of them was rising Lucas got to a point were he had no breath and pulled away Brooke jumped on Lucas and rapped her legs around his waist and let him start to kiss his neck softly and then more passionatly Brooke couldn't take it anymore she jumped out of his grasps and pulled him towards the bedroom and onto the bed. It is going to be a long, fun educational night she tought in her head and went back to Lucas.

Haley looked at her watch and went to interrupt Deb "sorry Deb but i have to meet Peyton to go pick out our dresses for tonight" she said and Deb knodded. "Ok hon, i will call you tomorrow about the doctors appointment ok and have a good time" she laughed and took Haley to the door. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Before Haley could even reach the car her cell phone rang to the tune let me love you and she answered it as it said  
bs 23 of a husband she laughed and answered "Miss me already" she said into the reciever "actually no but i was wondering what i should do with my hair" he said mimiking Haley from earlier "so like straight, curly, half curled half straight or just drop dead plane or in a bun" he laughed as he mimiked her and then she said "well you'll look hot in all of them" she said mimicking Nathan and he said "Haley James Scott" in a pissed off tone i wanted the truth not a complement and with thant he hungup. Haley was no pissed off untill he rang again and said "sorry sweaty and goodbye" "goodbye bigshot" and laughed and all he could hear was the telephone.

Haley arrived at Peyton's house and tooted the horn and out came 10 year old Jenny and Peyton. They ran to the car and jumped in Jenny in the back. "hey Aunt Haley" she said smiling "Hey Jen" and she started driving. After 10 minutes Peyton said "Jenny begged to come she want's some new clothes and she couldn't wait to see you so i had to bring her but she is still staying at a friends house" Peyton said out of breath and Haley and Jenny laughed in unision "Peyt, it is ok Jenny and i love spending time together, right Jenny" Haley said "Yep, know can i please listen to the rest of my song Don't Cha!" Jenny said and then all the girls joined in..  
Peyton sang the chorus and laughed her way through it  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha 

then Haley took over  
Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)   
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share  
Jenny ended it with a sweet and sassy chorus  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha 

And the girls sang the rest of the way to the mall...


End file.
